Love me or Love Me Not
by Yohioloid
Summary: Akita Neru is a normal, or perhaps a not so normal girl attending Chanson High School. She thought she didn't need to depend on anybody, but herself. She thought she didn't need any friends to hang out with. It's been this way ever since she was a little 7 year old. But maybe it could just all change when she meets Kagamine Len...
1. Len Kagamine

**So yeah I have like 4 other stories I should be updating but noo.**

**I wanted to upload another story. And I wanted the main pairing to be Len x Neru.**

**Woot. So anyways let's just get this over with. (I'm probably going to be juggling 5 stories and stress out~ but okay!:D)**

* * *

**Neru's POV**

I sat at class bored out of my mind.

I'm Neru Akita, a normal or you could say not so normal girl that attends a high school called 'Chanson High School.' I don't have any friends, but I don't really need them. I live with my Aunt Haku since my parents left me long ago. But no matter, I will have to move on. I gave up at enjoying life at the young age of 7. I was then ready for whatever life had to throw at me. No matter what happened, I had to be strong. I didn't need to depend on anyone else. I could only depend on myself.

I worked hard for myself. I did things for myself. I bought things for myself. So on, son on.

But most importantly... I lived for myself. I don't need to love anyone. Love is for fools.

The teacher, Kiyoteru-sensei was just blabbing nonsense. I looked out the window, and daydreamed. I wonder what my parents were doing in heaven. Or maybe possibly in hell. They abused my brother, Nero Akita. Nero was an okay guy but who knows what he was actually? I couldn't trust anyone. But if he were to be hurt i'd help him. He's my only brother after all.

"Class we have a new student appearing today... Neru Akita could you please show Len Kagamine around the school?" Asked Kiyoteru-sensei.

I looked up from my desk to see a shota looking boy. He was short, I was probably taller than him. I probably have no choice, so I nodded.

I walked out of the classroom with 'Len' by my side.

"This is Chanson High School but you should know that. You'll find your stay here very boring and dull. Everyone here at least that I know is greedy and could care less what would happen to other people. They're all ignorant and stupid, but chances are highly likely that you're like them and want friends and blah blah blah." I said. I really didn't enjoy showing him around. He was quiet though. That was good.

When we were about to go back to class Len opened his mouth and began to say his first sentence to me.

"You're rude. I like you." He said, and left.

...That's the nicest thing anyone ever said to me. Ha! Maybe he's not like everyone else. Maybe he can be different and stand out.

Finally. Someone who doesn't laugh and giggle over the dumbest things. Someone who will understand!

Then again, I could never know. He could still be like the others. I'm just glad someone said something nice-ish to me for a change.

I'll just see what luck I get later, which is probably none. The next day will be the same.

Break time = Alone.

Lunch = Alone.

Break time AGAIN = Alone

Walking home = Alone.

And the thing I wonder, is why people hate me when I haven't done a thing.

So why?

Well that's just Kami-sama's way of showing how life can be cruel.

I sighed, as I looked back at the chalkboard. I tried to enjoy the rest of the lesson.

Ha, what a fail.

* * *

**Short short short short short short.**

**VERY SHORT.**

**Anyways R&R and then next chapter will be longer?**

**-will also ATTEMPT (Ha, what a fail) to update other stories. Maybe next chapter of this too.-**


	2. MrSnuggles

**Hi.. You know at first I was scared to read the reviews cause I thought nobody would like this story. So I didn't read them, but then 2 hours later I decided to just read them and take up all the flames. And then I was suprised when there was no flames. :D So thank you Satuross for Reviewing and following. And thank you Fruitloops25 for Reviewing, following, and favoriting!:D On with the story~**

* * *

**Neru's POV.**

School soon had to come to an end. Sadly not forever, but that's fine. I was walking home from school when a green blob came and attacked me with hugs. That green blob is also known as my sister, Naru Akita. She's a brat who always wants it her way, but she wants to be just like me. Which i'm super okay with. She'll grow up successful. But I don't like all this attention from her.

"Neru Neru! I drew this picture of us together in class while I ignored the teacher! I ignored the teacher Neru! Oh aren't you proud of me Neru? Don't you think you should be more popular than that.. THING... Miku!?~" Naru blabbed.

"...Sure.." I said. I lost track of what exactly she was saying.

"Yay you agree! So I agree with what I was saying too! So-" Naru said, but I put earplugs in my ears so I wouldn't have to hear the rest of what she was saying.

The rest of the way home, the more annoying she would become. We arrived home and I went to my room and began to go on my phone. Naru did the same thing probably. My brother came in my room. "What?" I asked.

"Aunt Haku finished making dinner." He said, and walked away.

I walked to the table, and sat down. Sometimes I wish _just _wish that someone came into my room to say 'Hello' 'Good morning' 'How are you doing?' but nobody really cares anymore. They cared when I was little and nice. But the things that happened then... It just messed me up. I guess I forgot to make friends. I can't say 'Hello! Would you like to be friends with me? Oh I hope we can be nice friends!~' like those bouncy mary-sues. I ate but food wasn't in my mind. I remember being 6 and texting my friends with a phone I worked hard for with chores I did. I was sweet, and responsible. But what happened when I was little everything.. That phone call.. Those text... The news report... It all messed me up..

I finished my plate, I then scrubbed it and washed it. I then set it in the covered, it being dry and clean now. Not like it had been when I was eating. Just like things can change just from a thing that happened not so long ago. But then time changes and then that time grows old, and we might even laugh about it later.

"I'm going for a walk." I said. I brought my phone with me. Naru wanted to go too, but I shooed her off.

I was walking around thinking about useless things that didn't matter anymore.. In fact, maybe they never mattered.

I was walking while looking into my phone then I bumped into someone. "What's that smell.." I asked myself...

It smelt like bananas. "Oh it's just you." I said looking down at the shota before my eyes.

"Oh hey." Len guy said.

"What brings you here?" He asked.

"..Walking around." I said. I'm not used to this 'talking and socializing' thing.

"Oh." He said. I then looked around.

"Er.. I wish we could talk some more but I'm running late for... Dinner." I said trying my best to end the conversation nicely.

Well that was weird. My heart was beating faster.. Maybe it's cause I'm tired of walking.

I ran home. I saw Len looked at me weirdly... Why is he looking at me like that?

* * *

I was at home. Thinking of nothing. Looking at nothing. I just sat on my bed.

"Neru." A high pitched voice asked. I snapped out of...Nothing and looked to see Naru.

"Um.. I'm worried about you... I always had... I want you to have more friends.. You look sad.." Naru said.

".." I didn't say anything.. She was concerned about me? My little cheery happy-go-lucky sister was concerned about _me?_

"Why." I asked.

"Huh?" Naru asked as she tilted her head.

"Why would you be concerned about someone like me? I'm a nobody who doesn't deserve any friends. I'm dull and lame. I'm boring and useless. I can't make friends. My smile is haunting. So why would you be concerned about somebody like me?" I asked.

"Neru..." Naru said with tears in her eyes, she then flung her arms at me.

"Neru I didn't know you were so depressed!" My 11 year old sister cried at me as she hugged me.

I didn't know what to do, but I began to hug her too.

"What's going on?" Aunt Haku asked us.

"Neru is sad!" Naru cried with tears in her eyes. I didn't want anybody to know that I was sad..

"Neru-chan." Haku said as she patted my head.

"Do you want to hug ?" Naru asked as she showed her my teddy bear. I shook my head no.

They both left. Naru left on my bed though. I began playing with the teddy bear.

"Neru - oh nevermind you're busy playing with that thing.." Nero said.

I like playing with . He was fun to play with.

I continued to play with him. I wonder if he likes to think a lot like I do.

I fell asleep with in my arms.

* * *

FIN! ENDS THAT CHAPTER!~

Also if you don't know who Akita Naru is well go google it. I'm going to pair her with someone.

BUT WHO?; W ;

I know who i'm going to pair her with. ; u ;

**r&r~**


	3. Rin, The Road Rolling Girl

**Hi~**

* * *

**Neru's POV**

I woke up. Huh I guess I threw against the wall while I was asleep. Well I was always a violent one. I threw on my school uniform, and went downstairs. My little green sister came up to me with a smile.

"Neru Neru!~ I made you breakfast!" Naru said all smiles.

"Um okay.. But doesn't Haku make me breakfast?" I asked.

"She's to drunk! So I decided to make you breakfast!" Naru said joyfully.

"What about my breakfast?" Nero asked.

"NONE FOR YOU.." Naru said, with her teddy bear clutched in her arms.

I do not know why, but that teddy bear scares the living hell out of Nero.

"Alright I'll make my own..." Nero said with a terrified face.

"You'll make your own and like it!... Oh so do you like your breakfast Neru?" Naru asked me.

"Oh um... I'll taste it I guess." I said and took my first bite. On the inside I cringed.

"Do you like it? Do you? Do you?" Naru asked me with a smile plastered on her face.

"Er... Very unique.. In fact, I think I'm full from such a good meal." I said.

"Oh okay then! I'll save the rest for later then!" Naru said joyfully.

"Gods no.." I mumbled.

"What?" Naru asked with a curious expression.

"Nothing.. It's nothing.." I said.

"Now hurry up and get dressed for school. You too Nero!" I said with hands placed on my hips.

"Sure thing..." Nero said.

"Whatever you want!~" Naru sang.

_Minutes later.._

Nero, Naru, and I were walking to school. Naru was talking about how _I _was better than everyone in the whole world. She then ran to her little elementary school with her little elementary school friends. Nero and I kept walking. Nero sighed. "Bye Neru." Nero said, and walked into his class. I shrugged and just waved goodbye at him. I then walked inside my class. The teacher wasn't there so I just sat down at my desk. I heard a high-ish pitched voice squeal. But it was coming closer.. Oh gods no.. Not now... Someone.. Is not visiting my desk right? Right? Ri-

"Hey I know you!~" A girl with short blonde hair said.

"Well I don't know you!" I said with a confused yet angry voice.

"Len was right about you.. You are rude.." short blonde said with a smile.

"...Len? Who's tha- oh him." I said plainly.

"Yeah him! You know ever since I heard my brother talk about you I shipped you two as soon as possible!" short blond said with a smile.

I froze.. Len's sister? And wait.. Len and I? Together? Shipped? Ugh.. More like shipwrecked! That's impossible..

Len.. Kissing me.. Calling me beautiful... Proposing.. Down on one knee... Our babies...

WOAH WOAH WOAH.. I'm letting this invade my mind way to much.

I thought so much. I really need to stop over thinking things so much..

I thought so much that I didn't noticed the short blonde leave the room. I just sat there.

I wonder where she is?... Probably doesn't matter.

* * *

**Rin's POV**

"Hello everyone! Thank you all for joining me today!" I said with a smile.

"Hooray!" Gumi and Teto shouted. They were my two best friends. I asked them to join this club I created!

"Welcome to the Len x Neru fan club! Number one goal in the future... Make Len and Neru have 32 babies!" I shouted.

"Woot yeah go!" Gumi shouted.

"Hey you know whats sad? We are the only members.." Teto said disappointed.

"Hmm... I know! Gumi you're good at drawing! So you should draw Len and Neru almost kissing!

"Yeah!" Gumi said happily.

"You Teto, can tell all your friends! Wait no strangers!" I said happily.

"Hooray! I'll tell everyone! Even strangers!" Teto shouted.

"Len x Neru for life everyone.. Since Neru shouldn't be a teen mom.. We will make them hug for starters!" I said happily.

"Yay hugs!" Teto shouted with cheer.

"Anybody disagree?" I asked. There was silence.. Until..

"I don't disagree.. But I have a question." Gumi asked.

"Yes Vice President Gumi-chan?" I asked.

"Well first off... Len and Neru aren't even that close.. So how will we get them to hug?" Gumi asked.

I thought about that for a few seconds. I took off my big bow, and gave them a clueless look.

"...Good question." I said.

Teto facepalmed. "Hey it's not my fault! This club was started 50 minutes ago!" I shouted.

"Hey guys! I have an idea!" Teto shouted.

"Yes Sacred Club Member Teto?" I asked.

"Okay here is the plan.." Teto began.

* * *

**Back to Neru's POV~**

Oh the horrors of sitting through class with nothing to do..

Oh except to listen to the teacher. I just didn't intend on doing so.

I looked around as I noticed people were leaving.

What the... Oh wait it's probably break...

I got out of my seat, and walked out of the classroom.

I saw a poster with...

OH GOD. NO. THE FANGIRLS. AND MAYBE POSSIBLY FANBOYS..

THEY'VE GONE WAY TO FAR. NO NO NO. THEY'VE DONE IT.

I NEVER THOUGHT THIS COULD POSSIBLY HAPPEN.

I stood in shock. My face frozen. I saw Len walk by he was about to wave at me..

But then he saw the poster. He just stood there, his eye's widened.

We both stood there... I _think _we were thinking the same thing.

TEAR. IT. DOWN. I looked at him. We both nodded.

We both began to tear it apart, scrap from scrap.

Oh by the way it was a poster of me and Len almost _ALMOST _kissing.

But it's fine now! It looks much more prettier torn down.

"No! Stop tearing it- OH NO! IT'S TO LATE! IT'S RUINED! MY HARD WORK! Rin will kill me.." A green haired girl said.

"Um who are you? And ... The name Rin sounds familiar.." I said thinking hard... Rin.. Rin... Rin...

"My sister?" Len said very confused. Oh right right his sis-

Wait.. She is responsible of this?! Noo... No Len x Neru..

If anything Neru x Neru's cellphone is... Wait..

I'm speaking in third person! Gah! Better stop..

"What does his sister have to do with this?" I asked very confused like.

"Teehee... Well.. It all started 1 hour ago..." Gumi said.

"So Rin saw you two talking the other day.. She thought you two 'met by fate.'

So she started a club early in the morning today.. Then she talked to Neru talking about how cute Neru and Len would be. So then she brought me and teto to her club.. She asked us if we could be club members. We both thought about you two... And well you to looked so cute together! So we agreed to joining the club... But I was told to create a picture of you two almost kissing.. So I did! It turned out great too! We have ready from 3 members to 7!" Gumi told the story..

I just stood there... Okay.. Len and me cute.. NOT REALLY THOUGH... Teto... Club members.. Almost kissing.. Cute together... 3 to 7..

"GUMI NO-" Rin shouted her arms flailing.

"W-what? Did I do something wrong?" Gumi asked seeming so innocent...

"You weren't supposed to tell Neru and Len!" Rin shouted angrily.

"Oh whoops.." Gumi said faceplaming herself for her actions.

"So wait.. What now?" Len asked confused.

Rin sighed. "Since you found out.. I'm afraid I'm going to have to kill you. Gumi fetch me my road roller." Rin said.

* * *

**Nero's POV**

I was walking in the halls when I heard noises outside. It was the sound of a.. Road roller? I saw my sister and some guy tied up to a pole while a girl looking like the twin of the guy driving a road roller... I sighed. When did my life get so weird? I ran outside of the school to a place just near the school.

"R-Rin sweety.. You aren't serious about this are you?" The blonde guy next to Neru asked with fright in his voice.

"C-come the hell on! T-this is ridiculous..." Neru stuttered fright in her eyes.

"Hey!" I shouted although I was very confused of what to do.

The road roller stopped. She turned around. "Who are you?" Road roller girl asked.

"I'm..." I said but then I began to feel very nervous. Uh oh... My Caligynephobia was kicking in. I knew I was blushing.

I turned my back from her. "I'm Nero! And uh... Please let my sister go!" I shouted.

She said words that scared me.. "Why don't you say that to my face?" She shouted back.

"You know what? I rather not!" I shouted back.

"Are you saying my face is ugly?!" Rin shouted...

"N-" I began but then she interrupted me.

"You're rude. I'm out of here. This was all a joke anyways. Untie them.. But this isn't the last of me!" The blonde girl said.

Well that was odd.. How could my life get any weirder?

* * *

**Neru's POV**

Nero began to untie Len and I until finally we were free.

"Thanks I guess." I said rudely... What? I can't help it.

"Thanks. I gotta go do something real quick." Len said and left.

"Who's he? And that girl?" Nero asked me with a curious look.

"Oh he is Len Kagamine and that girl is his weird sister... Rin Kagamine." I said.

"Oh.." Nero said. I smirked.

"Your Calignyephobia kicking in?" I asked.

"...Yeah.." Nero said grumbling.

I laughed, Nero looked at me weirdly.

"What?" I asked.

"You should hang out with Len more. You seem happier. And also pleasant to be around." Nero said.

Nero then began to walk away.

..Hmm.. I guess it is true that I do seem to act different.. Maybe even -gods do I have to say it- happier...

Wait a minute! Pleasant to be around? Does that mean _I'm not pleasant to be around?_

..I'll be fine... Not like I care what he thinks.. I'll sleep on it...

* * *

**WOOT. I had to rewrite this D: cuz my computer was being soo mean to me...**

**No matter.. It's done now!:D Also Calignyephobia is a phobia of being afraid of pretty woman. :D**

**R & R~**


	4. SO MANY THINGS HAPPENING HERE MAN

**Neru's POV**

I tripped 3 times while walking over to lunch. Which is very odd. I never really tripped that much before.

I walked up to the roof, and sat down there. I brought out anpan, and began eating it. I loved eating on the roof.

So peaceful, all I could here was the birds chirping. And if they weren't chirping then it was quiet. Nobody else here to come up and bother me.

Just how I like it. Perfectly alone and nobody around me! Yup!

...That seems really sad now that you think about... But heck why would I care? Nobody else seems to either anyways.

I could hear the flapping of butterflies and birds. There tweeting. I could hear the wind swaying the trees and grass.

Then there was a super scary sound I heard. The sound of the door opening. Somebody _opened _the door.

"Oh. I'm sorry. This must be your spot... I must be bothering you. Oh well.. I.. um.. I'll leave." A girl with teal hair said.

But then words I would never ever _EVER _think of saying popped out of my mouth.

"No it's alright. You can stay." I blurted. I would never say that - maybe it was because she looked so sad. She nodded shyly and sat down on the bench I was sitting on.

"Um.. You're Akita Neru, correct?" The teal haired girl asked.

"Yeah. Why? Am I famous or something?" I asked. She quickly shook her head no.

"Oh um.. Nevermind." The girl said. She probably thought I was rude. Oh well. I do have that rude aura.

"...I know what happened to your mom and dad.." The girl said. Then I jumped a little bit.

"W-what?" I asked confused if I heard her right.

"I know what happened to your mom and dad." The girl repeated.

"H-how... T-then what happened?" I asked.

"They died when you were seven, correct? They were murdered right before your eyes. They told you they hated you. And they never loved you." The teal haired girl said.

"..." I stood - well sat there. Shocked actually.

Somebody _knew _my past.

"How do you know all this..?" I asked. The feelings of confused, shock, and 'I can't believe this stuff' filled my emotions.

The teal haired girl stood up. She walked toward the door. "Because, I was there." The girl stated plainly and left.

...I need to know more about her. How was she 'there'. What did she mean by that?

* * *

Tapping. I was tapping my pencil during class. Still thinking about the tealette that was on the roof with me during lunch. How was she there...?

Maybe I should just... just stop over thinking things and move on! Yes - that's what I need to do. Just move on. I told the teacher that I needed to go to the bathroom.

Even though I was just going to walk around the empty school places.. Everybody would be in class anyways so it would be alright.

I got out of my seat and walked outside. I saw Rin catch a glance as if she knew I were lying, but I guess it was just my imagination.

I walked outside and sat on an empty table. I rested my head on my open palm.

I remember when it all happened..

_Zooming through Neru's memories - Normal POV -_

_It was a normal day at the Akita household. _

_Neru loved her parents with all of her heart. But her parents were to busy, the mom was busy playing with the young baby Naru._

_and the dad was bonding with his son. Little Neru felt left out all the time, she drew pictures of her mom, dad, and her. She hoped someday, that all the pictures of her and her parents would actually happen. Neru smiled everyday, because she knew that it wouldn't always be like this. She knew that someday, her parents would cuddle her and love her. She knew that deep down, they loved her. She loved them with all her heart._

_But what she didn't know was that all her dreams would be crushed. On the very day too. _

_Neru was in her room painting more pictures and singing as she did. She was very good at doing both of those things. She remembered how her kindergarten teacher told her she could become both with just enough patience. She turned on the TV to hear about the news. She wanted to become very smart, and in order to become even smarter she needed to know about the world's events._

_She saw that there was a murderer in the town she was in. She knew that when you died, and when you felt down, the person would reappear and make everything better._

_She knew wrong._

_She continued painting when suddenly a light went out in the house. She jumped a bit, because she was kind of afraid of the dark. She looked around surrounded in a place of darkness. She ran to who knows where._

_She heard a slicing sound and a groan. Neru was clutching her side ponytail. The light was dim, and then it grew brighter._

_"Mommy! Daddy!" Neru shouted towards them._

_"N-Neru..." They both said. They were hurt. There time clock was ticking for there lives to end._

_"Yes mommy and daddy?" Neru asked with a weak smile._

_"Jus know that we... W-we will eternally.. Hate you..." They said. And then they left life, with those last words._

_"N-no... No that's not true! MOMMY AND DADDY LOVE ME!I WILL SEE THEM AGAIN!" Neru shouted on that day._

_Forever since then, her life was just another life soiled._

_End of Neru's flashback._

**Neru's POV**

I soon learned in time, that they didn't love me. And they would never be back.

But, can't I just dream? Why couldn't anybody support me? Especially when I was in need.. Of help..

Wait a minute! I remember seeing someone who looked like that girl! She-

OW! OW OW OW! WHAT THE HECK?

I looked up and froze in shock.

"...What ARE YOU?" I asked surprised.

"Oh! Somebody noticed me! Well this is just delightful!... Woah woah! You're so big!" A little fairy person thing said.

"...Um I think the real thing is you're so small!" I said back to her. She was like 6 inches!

"Hehe! I'm actually 5.91 inches! Or 15cm!" The little blue fairy - whatever the hell she was thing said.

"...Well I guess you know everybody wonders about you're.. Um.. odd height." I said.

"Oh I see... What's your name anyways?" The tiny blue girl asked.

"...Akita Neru. How about you?" I asked. This girl is curious.

"...You know.. I don't remember! How funny is that.." The blue girl thingie - ah whatever said.

"I'll just call you Lazuli." I said. The name somehow fitted her. The little fairy thing flew in circles.

"All right! I love it!" She said. Okay. This little girl - agh tinkerbell thingie.

IS REALLY FREAKING ME OUT.

"OH SHIT CLASS!" I said running away.

"WAIT! DON'T LEAVE MEE!" Lazuli screamed. It sounded like a mouse squeaking.

I ran to class.

A bunch of weird stuff happened to me today.. How can my life get any weirder?

* * *

**Miku's POV**

I was outside of class. I wasn't even in school. I was walking. I waved to people as they walked by.

Neru. Neru Akita.

I saw her. I saw what my brother did to her parents. He - Mikuo Hatsune - was crazy. But

I really loved him. But he was just... He had gone insane.

I walked into Crypton Mental Institute, and I talked to the lady at the counter.

"I have come to see Mikuo Hatsune." I said.

"Alright but be careful.. I'm not sure he will ever get better." The lady said.

She led me into a very strange room. My brother was in a straight jacket.

"Miku! Miku-nee!" He shouted with surprised, and happiness in his voice. How could something so crazy be so sweet.

"Hello Mikuo." I said with a smile. I knew what I would do. I grabbed his hand.

"I'm taking you out of here Mikuo." I stated plainly with a wide grin.

"Yay!" He shouted out of pure joy.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER.**

**Anywho, WOW IT'S BEEN KIND OF A WHILE.**

**Well I'm sick and really grouchy.**

**Okay so Tinkerbell is AOKI LAPIS if you didn't know.**

**And in her wiki page it says she didn't remember about her past. So I was like "Hey, why the hell not?"**

**Mikuo is really making my head hurt.**

**HE IS JUST WAY TO HAPPY. /**

**agh whatever. So was Aoki Lapis. But - I'm tired and the screen is hurting my eyes. I wish I could make the screen darkerrrr...**

**Waaah... /complains/**

**Anywho this chapter took a while so ENJOY.**

**R&R while you're at it.**


End file.
